Picking Out A Hat
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alya wanted to try to find a hat that suited her like how Nino's hat suited him, and so naturally, she and her boyfriend headed out to a hat store to search for the right kind of hat.


"How do I look?" She spun around, light brown skirt fluttering after her movements.

The hat looked like a traditional cowboy hat minus the right shaping, and Nino couldn't help staring back at her; Alya always looked beautiful, no matter what she wore.

"Great." He smiled back at her, "I've got myself a cowgirl girlfriend." He couldn't help but practically light up when she turned to him with a bright smile before she took the hat off of her head and set it back down again.

Alya smirked playfully as she lightly tussled with her boyfriend to remove his ball cap and place it on top of her own head, "How do I look now?"  
"Hot." Nino smiled especially at the faint dusting of pink that arose on his girlfriend's cheeks that she was already trying to hide and the way her smile turned nearly shy though she had never been the shy sort.

"Seriously?" She asked instead, rolling her eyes, already doubting his answer.

"Yeah, better than me in my own hat." He shrugged, goodnaturedly; he'd always rather find his eyes drawn to his girlfriend than his own reflection. Alya's spunky, outgoing nature, and her stunning displays of bravery were incredible though often left him worrying over her on certain days in Paris.

"Really?" Alya hummed before she removed Nino's hat to place it back on his head, debating the idea of it, as if tasting the joy of it on her tongue though she didn't dare say the words on her tongue out loud.

"Yeah," Nino couldn't help repeating himself when she asked him pretty much the same thing over again, "Do you still want to buy a hat?"

"I guess so." Alya shrugged, looking contemplative as she spun around to stare at the hats in the store, wondering what design would suit her best, what one may very well express who she was and not get blown away or get in the way when she'd be running around Paris chasing an Akuma and Paris's two superheroes down to get the best footage for whatever attack came next.

She had reporting duties and did not want to miss a thing even though it probably got in the way of whatever normal things she did.

Nino made it look so easy, and besides that, she adored Nino's hat in a way, adored slipping it off of his head with a gentle brush of her hands, enjoyed knowing that she was the only one who got to run her fingers through his hair in that way, and just loved him. His hat both became something of an extension of him with its familiarity while still looking great and sometimes distracting her, and when it was off, she got to see a part of him that was only really for her eyes.

She adored the ease that he wore it with, but most importantly she just adored him though she'd never say so, couldn't find the words for it.

Alya lifted up a fedora, admiring the sleek professional look of it and yet already doubting that it was the hat for her; it would fall off too easily, lacking the easy and delicate flair of her boyfriend's hat.

The reporter moved forward to try on a baseball cap, not liking the way it fit on her head, the lack of style that it expressed when on her; Nino wore baseball caps so easily, so attractively.

She toyed with a beanie in her hands and watched the way it moved easily past and around her fingers, admiring the dark as midnight color that almost reminded her of the night sky on a warm night, black as could be.

Alya wasn't a fashion designer, didn't know the nuances of that line of work, but here and now, she felt like an idiot as she admired a black beanie before tucking her hair past it, slipping it on with a sort of delicate kind of ease.

She figured that it would do, would work for certain days especially the colder ones, and her hair appeared out from it like wavy waterfalls, and it was simple.

It would probably work as well as any hat could at the pace that she ran, wouldn't easily fall off; she spun around to look into her boyfriend's eyes and stopped to let the warm feeling of the loving look in his eyes make it feel more confident, put her at ease.

"It looks great on you." Nino supplied, and Alya smiled back at him stepping forward to kiss him softly before they'd have to go to the counter and pay for their purchase.

This wasn't much, but it worked and felt perfectly natural for the two that still had no idea if they could ever master the ease and romanticism as some couples found to be easy, and yet they didn't feel that they needed anything more than this to express their love.


End file.
